


Special Team Surprise

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written 21 April 2006 in response to <a href="http://beckaandzac.livejournal.com/profile">beckaandzac</a>'s prompt of <i>Twins/Lee Jordan: Quidditch. Butterbeer. Dinosaurs</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Special Team Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beckaandzac (becka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/becka/gifts).



> Written 21 April 2006 in response to [beckaandzac](http://beckaandzac.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Twins/Lee Jordan: Quidditch. Butterbeer. Dinosaurs_.

Fred and George loved Lee: he had a vast knowledge of Quidditch, dinosaurs, and butterbeer—the twins had only known of one brewing recipe for the stuff before they'd met him on the Hogwarts' express—and he could lengthen and animate his dreads to do wicked things to both of their cocks at once. Now that they had left school, they couldn't stop thinking about him, so they snuck back into the castle one night with a surprise in mind. 

Lee didn't rebuke them for having abandoned him, especially after his own "Weasley-ized" miniature dinosaur Quidditch team began using him to score.


End file.
